The invention relates generally to antenna-mounting apparatus, and in particular to an apparatus for mounting an antenna onto a vehicle.
In the past, there have been various devices for mounting an antenna onto a vehicle. The current conventional method for mounting an antenna onto a vehicle includes inserting a threaded stud into an aperture in a vehicle panel from inside the vehicle. One installer holds the threaded stud in position inside the vehicle, while another installer interengages a threaded lock-nut onto the threaded stud from the vehicle exterior. The antenna body is also fastened onto the threaded stud from the vehicle exterior. An example of this type of prior art automobile radio antenna having a threaded stud and an interconnected antenna body is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,522 issued Dec. 10, 1996 to RADOMSKI et al. entitled Automobile Antenna Mounting Arrangement, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,110 issued Apr. 20, 1999 to KOJIMA entitled Vehicle Antenna Attaching Apparatus Suitable For Attaching A Rod-shaped Antenna To A Vehicle.
In each of the above patents, the threaded stud must be held in position inside the vehicle by one installer while another installer interengages the nut and the stud outside the vehicle. Accordingly, a major disadvantage of these prior art designs is that two workers are necessary in order to install the antenna. Another disadvantage is that a power tool is required to properly install the nut on the threaded stud in order to complete assembly of the apparatus. Power tools are difficult to control and often scratch a painted finish of the vehicle. Consequently, the paint must be repaired increasing cost and time delays to the manufacturer. Additionally, power tools easily over-torque the nut and strip the threads of the stud or nut. Consequently, the entire assembly must be removed and reinstalled, further increasing costs. Often, another further step required in the assembly of these prior art antenna mounting apparatus is the mounting of the antenna base. This multi-part design is disadvantageous and further increases the cost of manufacture. Furthermore, multiple installers add to overhead, increasing costs.
Further prior examples of vehicle mounting arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,952 issued Dec. 30, 1975 to WHYTE entitled Antenna Mount; U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,761 issued Nov. 6, 1979 to LIAUTAUD entitled Mobile Antenna Mounting Assembly, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,638 issued Apr. 15, 1980 to CAROLUS entitled Telescoping Antenna Mast Connector.
Therefore, there is a need for an antenna mounting apparatus for mounting an antenna onto a vehicle having a minimum number of parts which requires only one installer, clearly signals desired tightening torque, and eliminates the opportunity for damage to the exterior finished surfaces of the vehicle.
The apparatus of the present invention is primarily for use on a vehicle. In one principal aspect of the present invention, the apparatus includes a base assembly which is removably attached to the vehicle and a fastener for securing the base assembly to the vehicle. The base assembly includes a mounting portion and a housing. The mounting portion includes the main body having at least one arm extending from the main body, a top portion, and at least one engaging element for removably attaching the base assembly to the vehicle. The housing is connected to the base. The fastener has a guide structure for engaging at least one arm and securing the base assembly to the vehicle.
In another principle aspect of the invention, the apparatus for mounting an antenna includes a base assembly and a nut. The base assembly includes a mounting portion, a dielectric insert, a housing, a threaded insert, and an antenna. The mounting portion includes a cylindrical main body having a pair of arms extending in opposition disposed at a free end of the main body, an indexing element and an enlarged top portion having a centrally disposed aperture in connection with a bore extending through the mounting portion. The dielectric insert is received and retained within the aperture and bore. The housing is connected to the mounting portion and includes a centrally disposed aperture axially aligned with the main body aperture and bore for receiving and retaining the threaded insert. The threaded insert includes a first end for engaging the antenna and a second end which projects through the dielectric insert adapted for connection with an antenna circuit. The nut includes a guide structure having a contoured surface for engaging the arms and securing the base assembly to the vehicle.